


The New Timer

by theladyscribe



Series: Crossovers [10]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Chuck (TV), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural
Genre: Comment Fic, Crossover, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-27
Updated: 2012-03-27
Packaged: 2017-11-02 14:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyscribe/pseuds/theladyscribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Welcome to Wayne Enterprises, Sam." // A series of connected multi-crossover ficlets (mostly commentfic, originally).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The boy they find to be his lawyer is really just that - a kid, in a suit that doesn't quite fit his lanky frame and eyes so wide that Bruce would be sure he's never had any sort of money of his own, if he didn't know that already.

"Mr., ah, Winchester, was it?"

The boy nods vigorously, an act which forces him also to sweep back his unruly hair. "Yes. Uh, Sam, please."

"Welcome to Wayne Enterprises, Sam. Please, have a seat." Bruce gestures toward the chair in front of his desk. Mr. Winchester sits delicately, as if he's afraid of breaking the sturdy chair. Bruce smiles in what he hopes is a welcoming way but suspects looks more like a grimace judging from the wince coming from Sam. "I understand Lucius hired you with the intention of keeping me out of trouble."

"He said you have a habit of... getting yourself into... difficult situations."

"Yes, well, sometimes it is necessary to bend a few rules in order to further your success."

"Mr. Wayne, you are being investigated for embezzlement of funds. I hardly think you are in a position to be 'bending a few rules'."

"And your brother, Mr. Winchester? If I recall correctly, he has bent quite a few rules as well."

"My brother has nothing to do with our business, Mr. Wayne. I would rather you leave him out of this."

"Very well. But I will have you know, I can be a very influential man when I want to be. I do know people throughout the judicial system in Gotham who might be willing to pardon a few choice criminals for a small amount of my... shall we say, integrity."

The boy's eyes narrow. "What are you saying?"

Bruce smiles, coldly this time. "I'm saying we could be... mutually beneficial."


	2. Chapter 2

Sam is not sure why the CIA is involved in the ongoing search for the Batman. He's not an international menace - with the exception of that one time in China (or was it Japan?), he's never even been sighted outside of Gotham - and he's really only a menace to villains. So Sam really doesn't understand.

But then he meets Sarah Walker, and it all makes sense. Sam has been working for Bruce Wayne for five years now, and the man makes Dean look positively celibate. It's common knowledge that Mr. Wayne (Bruce, Sam reminds himself) is somehow tied to the Batman, though no one has ever figured out why. Undoubtedly, the search has become an inter-office investigation because Miss Walker is precisely Bruce's type.

Then again, perhaps Miss Walker isn't after Bruce Wayne. Since walking into Sam's office five minutes ago, she's shed not only her overcoat, but her dress as well. He should push her away - should probably handcuff her to a chair or something and tell her to leave him alone, he's only the man's lawyer, not his babysitter - but she's draped across his lap, her long legs bracketing his own, and she smells sweet as she leans down to kiss him.


	3. Chapter 3

Pepper Potts does not particularly like Bruce Wayne, but when Tony comes under fire for destruction of important landmarks and Stark Industries suddenly needs a passel of top-notch lawyers, there is no one she trusts more for legal recommendations than the owner and CEO of WayneTech. She can hear the smirk in his voice when he tells her that he will send his personal lawyer to Malibu.

"That's very generous of you, Mr. Wayne," she responds.

"It's nothing, Ms. Potts."

*

She greets Mr. Winchester at the airstrip. He is young, though he looks a little older than his thirty years. He towers over her, even in her heels, and the first thing he does as he steps out of the plane is sweep his hair back with one hand.

"You must be Ms. Potts," he says by way of greeting. "Sam Winchester." He extends a hand, and she takes it, shaking it firmly.

"You came highly recommended from Mr. Wayne," she says, already walking toward the car. "You'll pardon me for getting right to business; we are already running late for meetings."

Mr. Winchester laughs behind her. "Bruce told me that Mr. Stark always seems to run on his own clock."

Pepper smiles but doesn't turn around. "You will find that to be true."


	4. Chapter 4

He introduces himself as "Tony," and really, you'd think Sam would be used to referring billionaires by their first names by now. The man is Bruce's total opposite. Where Bruce is quiet and subject to dark moods, Stark -- _Tony, call me Tony, Mr. Stark was my father_ \-- is a whirring ball of never-ceasing energy. He reminds Sam of Dean, actually, down to the way he once-overs Ms. Potts when she enters the room.

Sam tries to get right down to business -- after all, he's here to assist Stark Industries and Ironman in the suit against them -- but Tony insists on giving him the grand tour of the factory, going into acute detail about the various technologies SI has been working on.

"Tony," Ms. Potts finally says, "Mr. Winchester is on loan from Mr. Wayne. We haven't hired him."

"Nonsense, Pepper. Brucie wouldn't have sent him if he didn't mean for us to keep him as long as we like." He grins devilishly while Sam nearly chokes at hearing his boss referred to as "Brucie."

Sam hears Ms. Potts sigh in exasperation, and he can empathize. This is clearly not going to be the out-and-back legal case he thought it would be.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from "The New Timer" by Bruce Springsteen.


End file.
